


Swan Song

by ola_ukraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst, F/M, Lana Del Ray - Swan Song, Modern AU, Self-Destructive Behavior, Songfic, toxic reletionship, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: Санса спирається на раковину руками і горбиться. Піднімає очі, щоб зустрітися з поглядом Петіра, в його погляді читає "Ти розчарувала мене, пташко". Їй хочеться провалиться, наразі...





	

У Санси трясуться кінчики пальців, вона закривається в крихітній туалетній кімнаті, і тулиться гарячим чолом до холодної поверхні дзеркала. У двері стукають і щось волають, але вона не чує, в вухах гучним набатом лунає потік крові. За дверима чується глузливий і владний голос, він не перекрикує нікого, лише спокійно говорить відійти. Санса відкриває крана з холодною водою, плескає собі в обличчя, щоб привести себе в порядок.  
\- Санса, відчини двері, - Петір,не намагаєтся смикати ручку дверей, а просто делікатно стукає.  
Їй здається, що цей стукіт молотка, який забиває ще один цвях в кришку її труни.  
\- Санса, візьми себе в руки, візьми себе ... - схлипує вона і дивиться на себе в дзеркало.  
У відображенні лише бліда її тінь. Очі почервоніли, під ними залягли чорні кола, шкіра бліда, чітко виділяються вилиці, як у скелета, колись вогняно-руді, як листя в жовтні пасма, тьмяні, навіть з ламінуванням і тонуванням. Боже, навіщо вона так себе катувала?!  
Вона стискає кулаки так, що нігті впиваються в долоні майже до крові. Лунає клацання затворки. Санса спирається на раковину руками і горбиться. Піднімає очі, щоб зустрітися з поглядом Петіра, в його погляді читає "Ти розчарувала мене, пташко". Їй хочеться провалиться, наразі.  
\- З тобою все гаразд, пташко? - В його голосі вчувається батьківська турбота та участь.  
Петір невагомо торкається до її плечей, укритих бавовняним халатом, повертається в напрямку прочинених дверей і вся танцювальна група зникає, ніби за помахом чарівної палички.  
Його шорсткі уста, залишають гарячу мітку на скроні поруч з крайкою волосся.  
"Ні!" - Їй хочеться заволати. "Я не в порядку!" Замість цього Санса кривить губи в подобі посмішки. Відкриває рот, горло зводить спазмом і вона майже виштовхує це "Так" хворобливе і закатоване, як і її тіло від незліченних репетицій. Покалічене і кровоточить, як і її ноги від безперервних па.  
\- Молодчинка, - хвалить він її.  
\- Витри сльозки, - шепоче тихо Петір в вухо і умиває, як батько вмивав Сансу в далекому дитинстві.  
Вони йдуть на сцену, її голова спочиває на його плечі. Петір міцно стискає її плече в німий підтримці. Санса так боїться сцени, тому що кохаючий Петір Бейліш перетворюється на жорстокого тирана на сцені.  
\- Що це таке? Це по твоєму падеде? Так, Серсі, яка ось уже п'ять років, як не пріма краще його робить з її алецгеймером, - всі слова Петіра, коли він ставить чергову постановку б'ють не гірше батога. Сансі хочеться втекти, або закрити вуха, як це вона робила в дитинстві, але зараз це не допоможе.  
\- Це по твоєму пліє? Міранда покажи, що таке пліє!  
І Санса б кинула все б кинула, але не може. Адже його посмішка і слова "Ти впоралася, пташка" для неї, як наркотик. _**Колись він її вб'є ...**_


End file.
